


Down Boy.

by LarryPhanGirl



Series: Sterek Fics Written by Me For Jess [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Grinding, Inspired by Cruel Intentions (1999), M/M, Researcher Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: Derek never comes to Stiles to gather the research. He always sends another member of the pack. However, this day, Derek comes to Stiles’ bedroom to grab the research and shenanigans ensue.





	Down Boy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess/WatchKittyShrink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jess%2FWatchKittyShrink).



Stiles is used to his werewolf friends sneaking into his room by way of his bedroom window. Scott, Isaac, Jackson and sometimes Erica all count on Stiles for research for their various werewolf curiosities. Stiles’ bedroom window is like a drive-thru information store. A werewolf comes in through it and leave mere minutes later with whatever information they need to save the day. The only one who doesn’t do this is Derek Hale, the current Alpha of the Beacon Hills pack. He always sends one of his Beta’s to obtain the information so it came as a huge surprise when looks over at the familiar sound of his window opening and sees Derek climbing in. “Uh, Derek,” Stiles starts, shock etched across his face. 

 

Bless him, Derek ignores Stiles’ dumbfounded face and instead, sits on his bed. “Erica told you about the new weres in town?” 

 

Stiles’ mouth snaps shut from where it fell open and he turns his attention back to his laptop. He swallows the bitter feeling of  _ want  _ at the way Derek’s spread across his bed, leaning back. “Yeah, one of them is in my English class. Nice dude but definitely a bit sketchy. Something’s going down?” 

 

“I’m not sure yet,” Derek’s eyes roam Stiles’ body. He lays his head against the wall. His eyes close and his whole body relaxes further into the bed. 

 

Stiles gets up, making no sound and crawls over Derek’s body until the swell of his ass is directly over Derek’s crotch. Derek makes a sound deep in his throat, a sound of shock and lust. His hands hover near Stiles’ hips. The human chuckles and grabs hold of Derek’s wrists, pinning them on the wall behind. “No touchy, Sourwolf.” Stiles starts to grind against the bulge in Derek’s lap. 

 

Derek struggles to form a complete sentence. “Brave, why so brave?” He throws his head back in a moan at a particularly hard grind. 

 

“I saw you looking at me and decided to take a chance,” Stiles smiles and kisses the werewolf’s neck gently. His grinding becomes harder, with more purpose. He licks across a vein his Derek’s neck, reveling in the feeling of Derek shaking with pleasure. He reaches down and starts to undo Derek’s pants but a hand stops him. 

 

He looks up at Sourwolf and narrows his eyes at the guilt in his eyes. “Stiles, you’re not 18 yet. Your dad is the Sheriff! I’d be in jail faster than you can say statutory rape.” 

 

Stiles scoffs and palms Derek through his pants. “I’m 17, will be 18 in two months. It’s fine.” 

 

Derek sighs and moves Stiles’ hand to kiss it gently. “I’d really rather do this right. When you turn 18 and you still want me, I’m there.” Stiles growls and goes back to grinding against Derek, harder and with more precision. “Fuck, Stiles. You’re making this harder.” 

 

The human smirks and sits down, Derek’s bulge nestled in between his ass cheeks. “Really? Puns at this moment?” Derek says nothing, just throws his head back as his cock twitches. Stiles squirms to position himself better and starts again. 

 

It only takes another minute for Derek to growl out, “Fuck, I’m close.” 

 

Immediately, Stiles hops up with a smirk. “Down, boy.” With a wink, Stiles leaves his bedroom, leaving Derek alone to calm himself down. He hears Derek huff in annoyance and leave his room, through the window. Once he’s sure that Derek’s not in range, he collapses to the floor laughing. “Down boy!” he screams, his face getting redder. “Damn, I’m a genius.” 

 

A few miles away, Derek hears the laughter of Stiles and runs through his mind to understand what’s funny. When he recalls Stiles’ last words, a groan erupts from his throat. “Fucking dog and werewolf puns.”


End file.
